


【灿橙包】纠缠不清(上)

by xiutiepie



Series: 单篇合集 [9]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Series: 单篇合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816831
Kudos: 6





	【灿橙包】纠缠不清(上)

金钟大今天一整天都过得很不顺

先是一早起床踢到桌脚把小指都踢肿了，早餐被边伯贤恶作剧加进蛋饼的芥末呛得逼出两滴泪。下午去公司想练练嗓，一打开练歌房的门就撞见金钟仁把都暻秀压在音控台上卿卿我我，转头去了练舞房，隔着门听见金俊勉一声急促细小的叫声和吴世勋压低的轻笑，想也知道这门开不得

最后搞得金钟大去哪儿都不对，只能一个人打车回宿舍睡觉

金钟大当时真以为这是最糟的一天

但他忘了，今天还没过完呢

*

“呀！朴、朴灿...朴灿烈！我叫你放、放手——！”

“嘘...其他人还没睡呢，你小点儿声。”

金钟大原本就打算今晚和金珉锡告白

为了今天，金钟大已经计划了一个月了，戒指、卡片、花、蛋糕，甚至亲自写了一首歌，为的就是一举夺得美人的芳心

他喜欢金珉锡很久了，从EXO-M开始两个小韩国人跑到了中国，后来回韩国又加上边伯贤组成了CBX，金钟大的视线始终落在金珉锡身上

而金珉锡给他的反应和不时丢出的直球，让金钟大觉得自己并不是单箭头，更加坚定了要追到哥哥的想法

金钟大站在房门前结束回忆，低头看看手表猜想这个时间金珉锡应该已经洗好澡滑着手机等他了

昨儿就和金珉锡约好有话要说今晚过去他

房间，对方笑着回了一句洗好澡再过来又红着脸解释天冷别太晚洗免得着凉云云，最后捂着脸跑开的模样看得金钟大心里开满快乐的小花

所以当金钟大一打开房门便看见金珉锡被朴灿烈压在墙上吻得难分难舍，瞬间冲击得什么话都说不出来

借着身高优势，朴灿烈抬起对方的下巴将人狠狠吻住，相贴的唇间依稀可见艳红的舌头纠缠着，发出啧啧的水声

“唔、唔唔、嗯...”

金珉锡发出模糊的呜咽，闭着眼试图推开朴灿烈根本没发现有人进来，倒是朴灿烈眼角余光瞥见了傻站在门口的金钟大

“呦，来啦。”

朴灿烈没有一丝意外慌张，松开面前微肿的双唇又轻啄了下，把浑身发软的金珉锡搂在怀里，笑着示意金钟大把门关上

“再不关门可就所有人都看到了。”

金钟大闻言忽然像被解开了定身术，碰地一声甩上门，黑着脸径直朝朴灿烈走去，对着那嬉皮笑脸的人就直接挥去一拳

“哇喔！小心啊——”

“朴灿烈——你在干什么！”

金钟大震动着良好的声线低吼，即便隐忍极度的愤怒也不见一丝颤抖的声音回荡在狭小的房间

倒是朴灿烈，无所谓的冲他摆摆手

“做什么...就做我平常做的事啊。”

“开什么玩笑——”

金钟大瞥见仍被朴灿烈揽在怀里的金珉锡，便伸手想将他拉开，但刚握住金珉锡的手腕，却感觉人儿缩了一下

“珉锡哥...？”

“...”

金珉锡的一双大眼咕噜噜转动着，却好似在躲着金钟大，金钟大见状顿时愣住

这时朴灿烈忽然笑了出来

“珉锡哥，”朴灿烈不顾金钟大几乎可以杀人的视线，低头靠在金珉锡耳边用刻意压低了却还是能让金钟大听见的声音说道，“钟大好像还搞不清楚呢...不然、哥就告诉他吧？”

“灿...”

“告诉他吧”

朴灿烈抬眼，挑衅又玩味的看向金钟大

“我们平常都是...怎么相处的。”

语毕，朴灿烈直接打横抱起金珉锡走了两步把人扔在床上，欺身压了上去就开始脱人的衣服

“不、不要，等等、灿烈——啊！”

金珉锡想推开对方的手被拉高过头压在枕头上，敞开的衬衫露出白皙的胸膛和淡粉色的乳粒，朴灿烈非常自然的吻上去，用牙尖轻轻啃咬，金珉锡尖声惊呼，颤抖的尾音带着愉悦又害怕的音色

金钟大就站在床边，浑身僵硬的看着这一切，看着他喜欢的人被压在另一个人身下呻吟扭动

但他移不开视线

忽地，金钟大对上了那双大圆眼，正可怜兮兮的偷瞄自己，被发现后别开了几秒又忍不住转回来，眼睛眨呀眨地，纤长的睫毛染上了水雾，渲染着粉色的小脸看起来情色至极。被咬得泛白的双唇看得金钟大一阵心疼，下意识靠过去伸手摩挲那紧绷的唇

“...呜...”

“嗯？”

金珉锡呜咽着说了什么，金钟大凑近了想听清，却忽然被朴灿烈提起领子往后推到在地

“钟、钟大...啊！”

“被我抱着还叫别的男人的名字，哥可真没节操。”

“啊！呜呜——”

朴灿烈低头啃咬金珉锡的锁骨，惹得人发出有些痛苦的呻吟

“朴灿烈——！”

望着眼睛真的要喷火了的金钟大，朴灿烈笑了声，把金珉锡抱起来放在自己腿上，让人儿凌乱不堪的正对着金钟大，金钟大原本瞪着朴灿烈，却一时看蒙了

金珉锡锻炼良好的身体布满了深深浅浅的吻痕，看颜色应该不是同一天种下的，锁骨和胸口附近还有些泛红的牙印，浑身都是被狠狠疼爱过的痕迹

“看懂了吗，钟大啊。”

朴灿烈慢悠悠的朝金珉锡耳边吹气，大手爬上胸膛再次爱抚一对乳粒，金珉锡被刺激的涨红了脸不住摇头，挣扎着想逃开却被朴灿烈死死摁住

“珉锡哥的身体很棒吧？比以前更壮更白了，真的很漂亮呢。还有皮肤的触感也很细致...”

“朴灿烈你闭嘴！”金钟大面色微红

“为什么？因为我比你先碰了珉锡哥？因为珉锡哥第一个吻痕不是你种的？”

金钟大简直听不下去，冲上前抓住朴灿烈的肩膀就要揍人，却突然被拉住了衣角

“...大...钟大...”

“哥、哥？”

金珉锡把头抵在对方胸口，身体一抽一抽的，细小的声音带着哭腔断断续续的传进金钟大耳里

“...对、对不...呜...不、不要讨、讨厌我...”

“...”

金钟大叹了口气，蹲下身捧起金珉锡的脸，望着哭得有些红肿的双眼，轻轻吻去对方眼角的泪水

“珉锡哥，我不会讨厌你的...别哭了。”

金珉锡吸了吸鼻子没有作声

“我今天...不是有话要跟哥说吗”

金钟大把手探进口袋犹豫了一阵才拿出一个穿着细银链的银色戒指，戒指做工十分精致，上头绘着蓝色镂空玫瑰的图样

“我，喜欢珉锡哥。”

金钟大单手解开银链圈在金珉锡脖子想帮他戴上，却在扣上链子前顿了一下

“珉锡哥呢？...喜欢我吗？”

金珉锡望着那双多情温柔的眼睛，脸上泛起不同于刚才的潮红，一张小嘴不知是惊讶还是愣住微开着

“什么呀...哥倒是说点什么...”被金珉锡的反应弄得紧张起来，金钟大委屈的噘嘴作势把拿着项链的手收回

“还是哥...根本喜欢朴灿烈...”

“...！”

大约慢了半拍才了解金钟大的意思，金珉锡慌了慌张的抓住金钟大的手腕，一双水汪汪的大眼露出不知所措的神情，金钟大看着慌张的人儿试探性的吻了下对方的嘴角，金珉锡这才跟着回吻他

一面吻着一面将项链扣在人儿干净的脖子上...扣掉那个颜色不浅的吻痕，他的珉锡哥当然干净。金钟大不爽的想着，更用力加深这个吻

“唔嗯...”

金钟大沉醉在金珉锡带着甜味的柔软双唇，浑然忘记了这里还有第三个人在场，直到金珉锡发出不耐的微弱呻吟，金钟大才猛然想起、抬眼瞪着后头的人

“你还在这里干什么？”

朴灿烈笑的满脸绞结，“我怎么不能在这里，就准你们亲热不带上我？”

“带个鬼！”

金钟大不耐烦地拉开那双在金珉锡身上游移的大手，“把你的手拿开！”

“欸咦——我跟珉锡哥也当了这么久的炮友了，你现在突然插进来说赶人就赶人？不能吧。”

“你——啊！珉锡哥～”

金钟大一时气结，情急之下竟皱起眉毛委屈巴巴的趴在金珉锡腿上撒起娇来

“我不管～！哥得说清楚，哥喜欢我还是朴灿烈！”

金珉锡被问得有些好笑，“你怎么能这么问呢...”

“哥喜欢我吗？”

“嗯...喜、喜欢啊...”

“那哥喜欢朴灿烈吗？”

“呃...”

这个问题倒是难倒金珉锡了，说喜欢吗？都是炮友关系了，说是对弟弟的喜欢好像哪里不太对，而且金钟大一定会抓狂。但要说不喜欢...

“哥。”

朴灿烈的低音炮忽然灌进耳里，金珉锡吓得浑身一震

“...哥讨厌我？”

“唔...”

“啊哥——！”金钟大在一旁不满的叫着

朴灿烈当然知道这个脸皮薄又心软的哥哥绝对舍不得开口赶自己。再说当初喝醉酒和自己滚上床的也是金珉锡，即便现在和金钟大两情相悦，朴灿烈今天也不是非得离开这间房不可，否则叫他裤子里精神的小灿烈如果是好？

“好啦，那只能这样了”朴灿烈咧嘴笑了笑，把怀里金珉锡推倒在床上，又抓住正要抗议的金钟大的手臂，“今天我们俩一起试试，让珉锡哥决定喜欢谁，怎么样？”

“什——！”

金珉锡被这个荒谬的提议吓得小脸通红，金钟大更是气急败坏的甩开朴灿烈的手

“不行！不准你碰珉锡哥！”

“你怕啦？”

“什么？”

朴灿烈得意的眯起眼，“你怕技术比我差，珉锡哥不会选你？”

“朴·灿·烈，你找死。”

金钟大从齿缝挤出几个字，恶狠狠的推开朴灿烈，对着躺在床上还没从两人的对话中回过神的金珉锡就是一阵深吻

“唔、唔嗯...！”

把金珉锡吻得几乎缺氧了，金钟大才放开了人，宣示主权似的把人揽进自己怀里

“...输的人以后不准再碰珉锡哥一根手指。”

“...你可别后悔。”

tbc

一开始没想写这么长的呜呜

想好的爽文竟然不小心拖戏还要分两集

（太喜欢3p的我要被揍了

下一集有🚗，就只是🚗而已

（本来只想一集就结束的 废话太多了TT


End file.
